


Submission

by Codradin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, And Dark's General, Begging, Bottom! Phantom, Choking, Dark is the King of Hell, I have a mini world built now someone help, I have a problem, Im sure I'll think of more XD, Is anyone surprised to see the first thing I post is porn, JIm!, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP, Phantom can go without air for a long time because Demons!, Phantom is a demon, Phantom's true name is Vimhalden, Phantom's usually a dom just in general, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Tags, Smut, Teasing, They're just fuckbuddies sometimes, Top! Dark, True Names, XD, i return, ig, right - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: Dark and Phantom get into a fight-but that's not what this is about.This is about where you know it went afterwards.
Relationships: Phantom (Natewantstobattle)/Darkiplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone for like ever I'm really sorry I've been doing other things I do see the 15 things in my inbox I swear, and yes I know the beginning to this probably sucks but WHATEVER we're here for PORN not PLOT 
> 
> Phantom, in case no one knows, is from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r24PhMkXlsM
> 
> Funky song for a funky man

Dark had Phantom pinned to the bed by the throat, just barely cutting off his airflow, watching as his general shoved at his wrist, looking somewhere between panicked and confused, unable to speak from the lack of air. Phantom was doing what he could to ignore the coil of warmth in his gut, struggling against the strong, warm hand against his throat, unable to try and kick the other off, the broader, heavier man straddling his thighs, holding him down easily.

He gasped for air when the pressure on his throat was lessened, coughing weakly as he glared up at Dark.

"What-" He cut off with another cough, his grip on the others arm slackened. Dark's hand was still around his throat-which was doing something to Phantom's oxygen-depraved brain. "What the hell..." He said finally, meeting the others gaze, crimson to crimson.

Dark tilted his head slowly, studying the trapped demon beneath him for a long moment, tightening his grip on the others throat again-watching as the other began to squirm again, shoving at his arm-watching the miniscule widening of his eyes, the faint flush that rose to his cheeks-too fast to be the lack of oxygen.

"...I think there is one more thing I have to do to curb that little _ego_ of yours, _Phantom."_ He purred his name at the same time he let the other breathe, knowing the gasp was more than just him attempting to breathe-could see the blush remaining stuck to his pale cheeks, the disbelieving confusion in his eyes.

"D-Dark?" His voice was a low rasp, confusion clear despite the faint waver there-Jesus Christ, it had been a long time since he'd seen Dark like this, towering over him, that wicked gleam in his ruby eyes, the slow, dangerous smirk creeping across his face.

Phantom was only a little surprised when their lips met, slow and careful at first-but then Phantom made this mistake of letting a tiny whine out, and it became _hungry,_ a completely one sided battle for dominance taking place as Phantom melted like fucking butter beneath the other, his next whine a little louder. Jesus, recent events really had fucked up his willpower, hadn't they? Since when was he this willing to-

_"Submit to me, Vimhalden."_ Dark- His _King_ ordered, directly in his ear, and he couldn't resist-it was literally impossible, with his true name purred in the command he couldn't find it in himself to resist. Phantom went completely lax beneath the other, eyes rapidly growing hazy as Dark leaned down to nip and kiss at his throat-leaving tiny marks in his wake, earning a low sound and Phantom tilting his head away, willingly giving the other more room to work with.

Jesus Christ al-fucking-mighty, Phantom was already fucking losing it. It had been _so fucking long_ since he'd _ever_ submitted to _anyone,_ always playing the dom in everything he did-he supposed it came with being an Incubus and a crossroads demon, but he forgot how fucking...nice it was. His head was fuzzy and warmth was coiling lazily in his stomach. He whined again, hands moving from where they'd been gripping the others arm to tangle in his hair, pulling Dark up for another kiss, willingly letting the other man lead the kiss, letting the haze take him in for once-losing himself in the other, letting the soft ebony strands run between his fingers-not gripping. He wasn't trying to hold on right now. He wanted to get fucking ruined, let the man do whatever he wanted to him, to becoming a broken mess beneath his King. God, it had been so _long._ He ground his hips up against the other, both of them moaning from the sparks of pleasure, and Jesus Phantom had forgotten how fucking _big_ the other man was.

Dark growled and tightened his grip on the other mans throat, devouring the startled, breathless gasp it earned, the hands in his hair tightening for a moment before relaxing again. Dark shoved the others hips back down, hissing at the friction against his erection, eyes locked on the other man as he let out a soundless moan, eyes rolling back for a moment before his eyes closed entirely, chest heaving and jerking as he struggled to breathe. The bliss on his face was something Dark hadn't seen in a long time, Phantom's careful composure falling apart beneath him, not even trying to fight him beyond the uncontrollable squirming of his hips and the twitching hands in Dark's hair, one shaking hand moving to grip his wrist again-no longer shoving, just holding him there- _keeping_ him there.

Dark smirked at that, leaning down to purr in the others ear. "I forgot just how much you like being choked, Vimhalden. For a man who could destroy worlds with his words, you do love being silenced." He rumbled, and he could feel the muffled vibrations of a sound against his palm, lost in his throat. "Well. It's a good thing you can hold your breath for longer than a human, mmm?" He smirked, a flash of sharp teeth gleaming-dangerous. "Maybe I'll fuck you like this-no one would be able to hear your screams as I split you open."

What Phantom wouldn't do for that.

Dark chuckled at the feeble attempt of a nod from the other, giving him a pleading look through blown, unfocused eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want my thick cock inside you as I choke you like the _bitch_ you are." He felt Phantom's silenced moan against his hand, throat shifting and moving as he struggled to breathe, to swallow, but he wasn't shoving him away, hips mindlessly moving, trying to grind their erections together and only sort of succeeding.

Dark growled at the grinding, lifting his own weight enough to rip the others clothes off quite literally, uncaring of where they ended up, just throwing the scraps aside, letting his ruby gaze rake down Phantom's pale, tattooed form, watching his chest dance as his body fought for air. He smirked at Phantom's dripping erection, palming it teasingly with his free hand, watching as Phantom jerked beneath him, his startled sound once again being silenced. Dark hummed, slowly dragging a fingertip back down Phantom's cock, watching as he tried to grind into him, dropping his weight back onto his thighs-pinning him thoroughly. He released the others throat just in time to hear his breathless, desperate whine, panting desperately for air.

"So desperate for me." He rumbled as he teased the head of Phantom's cock with a finger, watching as he immediately tried to squirm, moaning freely, both hands clawing at the arm at his throat, even with his air back for the time being.

"F-fuck-" Phantom whined, hips unable to do much more that buck weakly, staring at Dark with a pleading look in his dark, lustful eyes. Dark smirked down at him, thumb rubbing over his pulse point-teasing and slow.

"Be a good boy and _beg,_ Vimhalden." He purred, and Phantom didn't even _hesitate._

_"Please."_ He rasped. "Please, Please Dark, fuck me, make me your bitch, _please,_ I need it more than I've needed _fucking_ anything-"

He was cut off by Dark choking him again, a low growl rumbling through the larger's throat. He lifted himself off of Phantom enough to shove his legs apart, settling himself between them easily. He gripped his hips with his free hand, lifting them up. Dark smirked before shoving all of his massive cock inside the other without so much as a warning, releasing his throat at the same time. Phantom _screamed,_ piercing and desperate, and fuck, yeah, it hurt, but it was _exactly_ what he wanted-what he _needed,_ every glorious inch of Dark's thick cock lodged in his ass.

He couldn't stop himself from beginning to writhe, back arching as he squirmed, panting and whining uncontrollably, bucking back against him. "Please, please please please please _PLEASE-"_ He chanted, voice high and desperate. He felt like he was going to _die_ if Dark didn't start fucking him _right now._ Dark cut off his air again, smirking as he pulled almost completely out before slamming back inside of him, watching as Phantom screamed silently, his eyes rolling back, gripping his forearm desperately as he continued to writhe.

He didn't wait, picking up a punishing pace, slamming his cock deep inside Phantom with every thrust, the head of his cock smashing against his prostate with every violent thrust, making his silent screams all the more desperate, back arching as his body rapidly tensed. Phantom was seeing stars, eyes rolled back as he tried not to fucking _die_ it felt like, each thrust sending him further into oxygen-deprived delirium.

He didn't even notice his orgasm was coming until it was too late, tumbling over the edge with a scream that would have pierced the whole damn house if Dark's hand hadn't been gripping his throat, sending him into wild thrashing, clawing at Dark's arm as he fucking _sobbed,_ his composure so broken he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to repair it, and _fuck_ he couldn't care, not with Dark's wonderful cock ruining him from the inside out. Dark didn't stop even as Phantom came, didn't even slow down despite the sudden tightness around him, making him groan and shiver.

"Fuck, you're _tight._ You really need to get your ass filled more often." He growled, more to himself than the other, but the wild, desperate nodding earned a rough laugh. "With that kind of enthusiasm, I'm surprised you're not Hell's personal slut." He rumbled, and he felt Phantom's whine. "I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you? But what would the others think? The great Vimhalden, reduced to nothing but a cockwhore."

Phantom could do nothing but writhe, clinging to Dark's arm like his fucking life depended on it, nails leaving crescent shaped marks in their wake as he moaned silently and shamelessly, fucking himself back onto Dark's cock as his orgasm rolled ruthlessly through him-and Dark's didn't even slow down. Normally it took him a lot more to get overstimulated but fucking hell it had been so long since he'd been fucked, he could feel it creeping up on him already, each thrust against his prostate making him try to cry out a little louder each time. Dark smirked to himself as he watched the overstimulation wash through Phantom, watching as his eyes rolled back again, could feel his sounds become more frequent, watching as his muscles quivered and jumped-but even so, his legs spread further apart, willingly giving himself to Dark, desperate to take everything his King would give. He purred when Phantom shoved himself blindly back on his cock, whining mutely for a long moment before Dark released his throat again.

Phantom whined loudly when he could breathe again-but whether it was in complaint or because of Dark still abusing his prostate was unclear.

"Dark, please I-I need-" He gasped, unable to form words like this, cutting himself off with a long, loud moan as Dark's cock slammed into him again-and again and again and jesus fucking christ he couldn't handle this but god he was going to take it anyways, he was falling apart at the fucking seams, each thrust of that massive, perfect cock making him more and more delirious, sobbing and wailing as he thrashed, back arching sharply, he was going to cum, please god don't stop don't stop he was going to cum-

He wasn't muffled when he came, his scream resounding and earth-shattering, a wrecked, lost sound as he covered himself in his own cum again, writhing and thrashing uncontrollably for a long moment before Dark released his hip to press his chest down onto the bed, pinning him there as he lost himself, the orgasm seeming endless. He finally came back panting and shaking, distinctly aware that Dark had stopped moving, but he was still hard and throbbing inside him, and he let out a weak, tortured whine, rolling his hips.

"What do you need, Vimhalden?" He felt Dark's voice as much as he heard it, and he shuddered harshly.

"F-fuck, please..." He whined unhelpfully, trying to regather his thoughts-and failing as Dark thrust inside him harshly again, earning a strangled sound. "Fuck! Please, flip me over, I need-"

Dark didn't wait for him to finish. In a blink, Phantom was on his chest, scrabbling at the sheets in startled instinct for a moment before letting out a loud, pleased noise as Dark shoved back inside him, wrapping a hand around his throat again-fuck, his neck was going to be covered in bruises tomorrow and he didn't care, he couldn't care, not like this. Dark growled as he gripped the others throat, hearing his sounds cut off as he began to slam into him violently, pounding into him like an animal, snarling as he chased his own release, watching as Phantom began to writhe blindly beneath him, his sounds once again silenced as he scrabbled wildly at the sheets.

God, the angle was so much deeper like this, one of Dark's arms wrapping around his waist, lifting his hips, shoving his cock that much further inside him. Phantom swore he would be tasting dick in the back of his throat and that thought was enough to earn a silenced, delirious moan, tears in his eyes, running down his flushed face as he sobbed. He swore he was going to go insane like this, but what a fucking way to go, Dark's massive cock pummeling into him, abusing his prostate until he couldn't fucking take it anymore, his screams airless and silent as he shattered like glass.

  


Dark snarled sharply, releasing Phantom's throat in favor of slamming his hand into the back of his neck, pinning his head to the bed as he forced every inch of himself inside Phantom and then some-fuck, he'd forgotten Dark had a knot, so lost in his own head he hadn't noticed until it was lodged inside him, and this time his scream was only muffled by the bed as he came _again,_ trying to shout Dark's name but being beyond any sense of thought, shredding the mattress beneath him as he sobbed, eyes lost in his skull as he convulsed, absolutely fucking broken as Dark pumped him full of his cum, growling roughly above him, head tilted back and eyes screwed shut, hips jerking and rolling mindlessly, which only served to shift the knot inside Phantom, making him moan, loud and helpless.

Finally, Dark stopped, panting and shivering as he opened his eyes, smirking at the quivering mess beneath him. Phantom was a broken mess, covered in sweat and cum, eyes wide and dazed, raven hair sticking to his forehead, panting like he'd just run a marathon and then some, a distant, blissful smile on his face. Dark hummed, gently stroking some of the hair out of his face.

"There you go, good boy. Just relax now."

Phantom didn't need to be told twice-he was out in a blink, a content disaster in Dark's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me


End file.
